Marvel Database:Staff Template
Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | PersonalHistory = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | ProfessionalHistory = PROFESSIONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | OfficialWebsite = OFFICIAL WEBSITE | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Pseudonyms = PSEUDONYMS | Employers = EMPLOYER HISTORY | Titles = TITLES THE STAFF MEMBER HAS TAKEN (Writer; Penciler; etc...) (SEPARATED BY ;'s) | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Creations = CHARACTER / TEAM CREATIONS | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | DateOfBirth = DAY OF BIRTH | DateOfDeath = DAY OF DEATH | CityOfBirth = CITY OF BIRTH | StateOfBirth = STATE OF BIRTH | CountryOfBirth = COUNTRY OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE Manual Overrides (FIXME) | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | PersonalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Personal History | ProfessionalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Professional History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | WorkHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Work History | OfficialWebsiteHeader = DEFAULT : Official Website | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * CountryOfBirth must be provided for city/state to appear. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates Image:Information-silk.png|Character Template rect 0 0 20 20 Staff Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | /Gallery|[[ /Gallery|Gallery]]}} }} }} Real Name } | } | }} } | Pseudonyms } }} } | Employers } }} } | Titles }|;}} | }|;|0}}s | ;|0}}s ;|0}}s }|;|0}} | } }} }|;|1}}s | ;|1}}s; ;|1}}s }|;|1}} | }|;|1}} }} }|;|2}}s | ;|2}}s; ;|2}}s }|;|2}} | }|;|2}} }} }|;|3}}s | ;|3}}s; ;|3}}s }|;|3}} | }|;|3}} }} }|;|4}}s | ;|4}}s; ;|4}}s }|;|4}} | }|;|4}} }} }|;|5}}s | ;|5}}s; ;|5}}s }|;|5}} | }|;|5}} }} }|;|6}}s | ;|6}}s; ;|6}}s }|;|6}} | }|;|6}} }} }|;|7}}s | ;|7}}s; ;|7}}s }|;|7}} | }|;|7}} }} | }s | Category: }s } Category: }s } | } }} }} }} } | } } }} } | Characteristics Gender } }} } | First publication } | }}} | Unknown }} }} } | } | Last publication }} }}} }} } | Creations } }} } | Place of Birth } | } , }} } | } , }} }}} }} } | Place of Death } }} Date of Birth }|Date of Death}} } } } | } }, } | }| } }} }} } | } }} } }| } } | } | Personal History of is unknown. }} }} } }| } } | } | Professional History of is unknown. }} }} } } }| |CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}} }| || }| }|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}}}}| }} }| || }| }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}}}}}}}}}}} }}} } }| |CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}} }| || }| }|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}}}}| }} }| || }| }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}}}}}}}}}}} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Gallery of 's pictures * Quotations by * in the news } } | } | * None. }} } } | } | * None. }} | |4}}| | |4}}, | | |4}}}}| | |3}}| | |3}}, | | |3}}}}| | |2}}| | |2}}, | | |2}}}}| | |1}}| | |1}}, | | |1}}}}| }} }} }} }}}}Category:Marvel StaffArticle type::Marvel Staff__NOEDITSECTION__Category:Templated Articles } | Category: } Staff Members}} } | Category:Deceased Staff Members | Category:Living Staff Members }} }|,}} | ,|1}} | }|/}} | /|2}} | }|-}} | -|2}} | }} }} }} | }| | Category:Mismatched Staff Names}} } | | Category:Personal History Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Image Needed}} } | | Category:Staff DOB Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Gender Needed}} } | | Category:Professional History Needed}} /Editor-in-Chief|[[Category:Editor-in-Chief]]}} /Editor|[[Category:Editors]]}} /Writer|[[Category:Writers]]}} /Penciler|[[Category:Pencilers]]}} /Inker|[[Category:Inkers]]}} /Colourist|[[Category:Colourists]]}} /Letterer|[[Category:Letterers]]}}